


Lustful Wings

by tsunaades



Category: King's Maker (Webcomic)
Genre: 9 Chances, Demon Sex, Demons, M/M, NSFW, Underworld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28252311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunaades/pseuds/tsunaades
Summary: Demons have 9 chances to grow out their wings and need a partner to do so. Wolfgang spots someone he hasn't met before. How compatible will they turn out to be?
Relationships: wolfshin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Lustful Wings

"This is your last chance, you DO know that right?" 

"YES, I think you've made it quite clear Sys...." The blond had been anxious for a while now, and his pink haired friend wasn't helping with the reminders. Wolfgang had one more chance to fully become a demon and grow out his wide wings, but this is all depending on chance. And compatibility. And Wolfgang wasn't too lucky in either departments. He had to find someone he could mate with, or else he'd never reach his potential demon being and be scorned of a life of limbo and cease to grow. He hated these rules and wanted to curse at the gods, but nothing would come out of it. Sys had no problem bothering him about since he had mated with his brother Randolph on the first chance, their compatibility skyrocketing. The underworld was a dark place, with pits of fire spread apart the realm randomly. They were sitting on the edge of the black and charred rocky floor, when he sees a figure pass by across from him. 

"Sys, who's that?" He couldn't keep his eyes off of the man's beautiful and blue medium-sized wings... they had a shape and gleam to them that had never seen before. 

"Sys?" He turned to see an empty space next to him and saw pink hair in the near distance talking to his brother, holding on to his arm tightly. Sigh, Sys can be so unreliable sometimes.

He got up to walk towards the mysterious man, but stopped in his tracks as he saw someone walk up to the blue haired beauty. He decided to wait until dinner, and hoped he could have some alone time with him then.

\-----------

Dinner was always different and could be served in homes or outside of them for group sessions with other demons and demons-to-be. Wolfgang and Sys usually ate outside with Randolph, but he always felt like a third wheel, unsurprisingly. He perked up a bit when he spotted the man some tables away, and had his eyes set on him for the entirety of the meal. He ate gracefully and was a man of few words during it, only speaking when spoken to, it seemed. How had Wolfgang never come across someone like him? He wanted to know more. 

Without finishing his dinner, he strutted over to the table where the man was at and ignored Sys' questions as he called out to him. 

"Hi," Wolfgang smiled brightly at the gentleman.

\----------

Shin had noticed Wolfgang's stare as soon as he began them, and was wondering when he was going to get the balls to come up to him like this. Shin needed desperately to click with someone, as he had two chances left to find a partner and become a full-fledged demon. Almost every one he had tried with was unimaginably boring and unenjoyable- and there was no connection with them. This blond man was indeed right up Shin's alley, and was very much eye candy. His chiseled body and plumped chest- those nipples looked like they'd be fun to play with. The only piece of clothing he sported were straight cut pants which hugged him nicely.

"Do you not own any shirts?" Shin inquired. He actually didn't care, but just wanted to mess around with words, since the blond seemed like some fun.

"I do, but I don't find it very comfortable to wear them daily unless on special occasions- it bothers my wings." He scratched his neck and let out a light laugh.

"And I assume you came to me for a reason?" Straight to the point. There was no reason to not be, when it was obvious they wanted the same thing.

\----------

Wolfgang REALLY wished he had met this man sooner. He was so graceful and elegant, appearance and manner wise. He wore a navy blue halter that exposed his tiny frame and beautiful shoulders and arms. His blue pants had some flare on the bottom, and if he didn't know any better, he would've thought he was an angel. He wanted to pounce on him right then and there.

"I... I want to get to know you..?" It sounded like a question more than anything. Yes, everyone knew there was only one way to meet their partner and obtain that compatibility, but he really didn't want to blurt out 'I want to have sex with you."

"And your name! I want to know your name..."

The man smirked at this and pushed his food away. He got up and took Wolfgang's arm, taking the blond for surprise, and led him to his house. He lived by himself, and to no surprise, most of the decor was in fact, blue. He led Wolfgang upstairs to his silk-filled room. Wolfgang was taken aback by how the beauty of his room reflected the man perfectly, and was excited that he had been allowed in his private space.

"Take a seat," the man said, and Wolfgang immediately planted himself onto the nearest chair as the man walked over to his desk, pulling out a drawer. Without looking back, the man specified, "On the bed". 

Wolfgang gulped, and went over to the edge of the bed, sitting and taking in the feel of the covers.

"How are you with toys?" The man asked.

"Sorry?" Toys.... he knew about them from Sys, but surely he wasn't planning on..?

"Shin."

"..What?"

"...My name is Shin."

"Oh... oh! Shin... I like that." He softly laughed to himself. How funny that his name meant god, yet he wasn't even a full demon yet. 

"Which one would you like?" Shin laid the toys out on the bed, and Wolfgang just stared at them. 

"Uh..."

"For you to use on me, not the other way around."

Wolfgang gulped. This was sexy. SHIN was sexy, and didn't expect him to be... naughty. But really, did he have any expectations in the first place? His lower area twitched at the thought of Shin being blindfolded, hands pinned above his head and cuffed. He chose those two for the blue haired demon. Shin put the other toys away and immediately took off his shirt, exposing his bare chest- his wings and upper body right in front of him. Wolfgang was salivating. Before he could place his hands on the waist of his pants, Wolfgang stopped him.

"I'll do it.." He licked his lips as he slowly slipped the velvet flared pants off, revealing the rest of Shin's body. His cock twitched even more at the sight.

"Put on the cuffs for me as well." Shin laid down and put his hands above his head. Wolfgang felt like it was his lucky day. He placed the dark colored cuffs onto his wrists, gently as not to make it too tight. 

"Tighter," Shin whispered into his ears, as their faces were inches away now. Wolfgang took a quiet, but sharp breath in as he did what he was told. He then grabbed the blindfold, but then shortly let go of it. He wanted to see this man's seemingly indifferent expression and make his face melt and flush in pleasure under him.

"I want to see you, and you to see me," He told Shin, and was met with an equal stare. He began trailing kisses from his neck down, wanting to leave his lips for later. He briefly stopped at his nipples and sucked at them, twirling his tongue around them as they got harder inside his mouth. He closed his mouth and bit onto them, and a soft moan escaped Shin's lips. He looked up and smirked. So he likes it like that, huh?

Wolfgang took his other hand and played with the other nipple, and felt the man under him harden down there. Wolfgang's eyes fluttered a bit as they touched each other there, and he started moving his hips as their cocks began to grind against each other, and he could feel his pants getting wetter. Shin was moaning a little more now, and this made Wolfgang's heart quickened. He was getting excited and didn't know what to do with this overflow of emotions. 

"Harder." 

His eyes shot opened as he looked up and removed his mouth from Shin's nipple. "Harder?" He wanted to make sure he was hearing right, because he didn't feel like he could hold back any longer, so if he was telling him to go har-

"Hard. Hard as you can. And kiss me."

Fuck. 

He quickly removed his pants and crashed his lips onto Shin's. Wolfgang pinned Shin's already restrained down even further. He felt like an animal that was letting everything out. His right hand ventured to Shin's mouth and stuck two fingers in as he momentarily broke off the kiss. Shin's tongue and his fingers moved around simultaneously, and he then removed them as he felt he had enough lubrication. He continued the kiss and their tongues danced- his hand moved to Shin's hole and massaged it before diving in. Shin groaned in his mouth, making Wolfgang groaned as well. He sounded and tasted SO good. He started slow and with one finger, but quickly inserted two, moving more roughly and rapidly. Shin's hips began buckling and they locked eyes when Shin opened his, meeting the golden and intense pair. 

Wolfgang suddenly licked his ear, and whispered "Do you want more?" 

"Don't ask me that. You know what I want." Shin glared. 

"I don't," Wolfgang answered as his fingers started going slower and continued to nibble on his ears. His back was beginning to ache a little, but that was pushed to the back of his mind, impossible to concentrate on anything other than Shin.

"Fucking hell.. fuck me right now. I want you inside," Shin spread his legs and licked Wolfgang's lips. Damn it.... Wolfgang felt like he was going to explode.

He wasted no time and thrusted into him. They both moaned out in pleasure at the same time, and Shin began panting, mouth slightly parted. Wolfgang pulled out midway, and thrusted back into his hole. Another moan. 

"Louder."

One thrust into another. Shin was getting louder, and so was Wolfgang. It was a mixture of a grunts and moans that escaped Wolfgang's lips, and Shin's hips moved more wildly this time, like he didn't know what to do with himself, yet he DID know. Shin knew what he wanted and how he wanted him, and it aroused Wolfgang even more how he sexily demanded everything. 

Wolfgang continued to move in and out of Shin, and it felt like their bodies were in complete sync. His back started throbbing more, but it was mixing in with the pleasure, and his mind was going hazy at how tight and warm Shin felt around him.

"Fuck.. if only you could feel how fucking hot you are inside. It's like you're suffocating me," He let out with a groan, his breath short as he thrusted faster. He heard Shin whisper "Fuck," under his breath, and he locked eyes with him, pumping even harder than before. His left arm pinning him again, his right thumb parted his lips and kissed him gently, opposite to what his hips were doing to Shin. His kept his eyes open to look at Shin, who was withering underneath. Breaths turned shallow.

"I'm.. about to..." 

"Me too." Wolfgang used both arms now to hold onto Shin's cuffed ones, and thrusted even more, so that they would finish together. Shin was panting heavily and moaned loudly, his body moving as if he wanted to escape- not wondering if anyone outside who passed by could hear. Wolfgang moaned as well, as it became hotter inside and felt himself twitching.

"Fuck!"

Wolfgang threw his head back and released himself into Shin, and his thrusts slowed as he still wanted to be inside. Shin's back was arched for a moment before he plopped back down, his body twitching all over in response. They both laid onto each other, catching their breaths.

Shin then wrapped his arms around Wolfgang's back, caressing the newly grown out wings of his. Wolfgang's body flinched at this feeling, not even noticing how wide and gold his wings became. He wanted to yell in excitement, but was too tired to even do so. He noticed Shin's slender wings laid out across, blending in with the silk bedding. He looked at him.

"Next time, you'll be the one in cuffs.. and maybe a few other things." 

\-----------


End file.
